epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wet (status)
Wet is a neutral/multi-purpose status effect present in and . It is associated with the element, and its icon is a driblet in EBF4 and a splash in EBF5. The status' effects have remained fairly consistent between the games. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Increases - and -elemental damage (and only the elemental part of it) taken by 50%, which consumes one turn of Wet per hit. * Halves -elemental damage (and only the elemental part of it) taken, which consumes one turn of Wet per hit. * Secretly doubles the chance of getting Frozen. * and River Squid have non-elemental Wetting attacks that don't remove Berserk/Burn from the targets.]] Contrary to a popular belief, Wet on its own does not cancel and — only Water- and Ice-elemental attacks do so. The myth comes from the Cloudburst skill, which attempts to Wet everyone and, although it has no direct damage, is visibly assigned Water element and thus counts as a Water-elemental attack. It can lead to a misinterpretation that Berserk/Burn was cancelled by Wet instead of the "attack" itself. Wet can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Since Wet is considered as negative by most statuses-related mechanics, it can be blocked by and cannot be cleared by . Wet is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Aqua Arrow — up to 100% chance and 9x 4x length. * Bubbles — up to 60% chance and 1x length. * Bubble Blast — up to 60% chance and 1x length, targets all foes. * Cloudburst — up to 160% chance and 5x length, targets everyone. * Geyser — up to 100% chance and 3x length. * Flood — up to 100% chance and 5x length. * Giant Squid (summon) — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Narwhal (summon) — 50% chance, 3x length. * Tsunami (Limit Break) — 300% chance, 9x length, targets all foes. * Sapphire Giant (sword) may cast Flood — see above. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 5x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 5x length. * Coral Staff (staff) may cast Bubble Blast — see above. * Deep Blue (gun) may cast Geyser — see above. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack, which may cast Geyser as well. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 5x length at base. * Atlantis (bow) — up to 70% chance and 2x length at base. * Clown Fish Sticker (flair) may summon Geyser see above. Equipment providing resistance against Wet: * Flameheart (staff) — up to 100%. * Space Suit (male armor) — 0%. to 100% * Coral Clip (female hat) — up to 100%. * Blue Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. * Bubble Badge (flair) — up to 100%. * Cat Badge (flair) — up to 30%. Enemy attacks that can cause Wet: * Beach Crab's Geyser — 100% chance, 1x length. * Big Sand Slime's bubble burst — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all players. * Big Sand Slime's Flood — 100% chance, 3x length. * Blue Crystal's Cloudburst — 100% chance, 2x length, targets everyone. * Several attacks of Blue Dragon, with varying properties. * Several attacks of Blue Jelly, with varying properties. * Fridge Turret's coolant spray — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Several attacks of Frose, with varying properties. * Rainbloom's Bubbles — 40% chance, 1x length. * Rainbow Rafflesia's Bubble Blast — 40% chance, 1x length, targets all players. * Several attacks of River Squid, with varying properties. * Sand Slime's bubble burst — 80% chance, 2x length. * On Hard/Epic, Ice Elemental enters the battle with 9x Wet on self, shielding its weakness. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Wet resistance is now grouped together with resistance. * Increases and -elemental damage taken by 50% while decreasing -elemental damage taken by 50% (in all cases it's only the elemental part); each time an Ice/Thunder attack is boosted or a Fire attack is dampened, one stack of Wet will be consumed. ** Damage from statuses is also affected (thus dampening the damage of and ), however, in this case stacks of Wet will not be consumed. * Cancels out Dry if it's actually inflicted. * Doubles the chance to get Frozen. * Any incoming becomes instead, with status chance and stacks remaining the same. ** The one exception is if the attack that inflicts Chill also heals the target, in which case it remains as Chill. * Any attack that inflicts Wet will cancel out , and from the targets, this happens regardless of whether the status was applied or not (including when the foe is immune to it). As a neutral status Wet cannot be cured with standard cleansing effects or items, and won't be removed by getting led either. The main way for players to remove Wet off themselves is the Cutie Worm summon. Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with Auto-Revive), or after a number of turns. Getting inflicted with Freeze will also remove Wet. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects